


Speak Away

by monkeywand



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode: s03e12 Hangover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: "Me? What did I do?""You attacked me!""Coz he started it.""My god! I said I was sorry."





	1. Hangover

"Ow!"

"Careful."

"What happened?"

"You tell me."

"Uh..."

"Hey, welcome back."

"You!"

"What?"

"YOU!"

"Dude?"

"No! Do not dude me!"

"What did I do?"

"You shot me!"

"No..."

"Yes!"

"Did I?"

"YES!"

"Sorry."

"Not good enough."

"Hey, what's going- You!"

"What?"

"You shot at me."

"You too?"

"Yes!"

"And you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You attacked me!"

"Coz he started it."

"My god! I said I was sorry."

"Alright! Enough! Time out!"

"But he-"

"That son of a bitch-"

"How many times do I gotta say I'm sorry?"

"Enough!"


	2. Don't Forget

"Hey. HEY!"

"Huh?"

"I was calling you."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So?"

"What?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes or no what?'

"Geez. Party? Tonight?"

"Uhh? Oh!"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"No?"

"You did!"

"No! I just got sidetracked is all."

"Sounds about right."

"I'll be there."

"Sure?"

"Definitely."

"This is important, okay?"

"I said I'll be there."

"Okay."

"What about the others?"

"Sorted."

"Even...?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

"Alright. Don't forget, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

"That's what you said earlier."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Dude!"

"Alright. I'm just sayin'"

"I'll be there."

"And I believe you."

"Thank you."

"Sometimes."


End file.
